


Digi inside me

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [39]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18+ Dimension, Harry's not attracted to humans, Mpreg, Other, WTF, adult only world, beastiality, human digomon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Harry ends in the Digital world and find, yes.. they can get along very veryyy well.





	Digi inside me

**Author's Note:**

> i own this fic and nothing else, wrote this when was over stressed to hell. This is a one-shot and will stay that way, unless you want to play in the adult modded Digital world.

When Harry’s magic had sent him to another world, he had not expected this.

For one thing, he had thought himself asexual with no sexual urges.

No, it was just apparent that Harry’s interest lay in non humans.

Such as Digimon.

Yes Digimon, as of Digital Monster.

Who’s evolution’s were breathtaking, and many left him horny with there power and forms.

Apparently human wizards made them horny as well, for he could get it easily any day at any time.

Right now an Angemon was showing that while an angel type, his clothing hid a very nice member that was shooting Digicum into him. Harry could only orgasm under the digimon’s hands, begging for more as his stomach swelled from his partners seed.

Apparently the Digimon world he was in was barely connected to other Digimon worlds, a more Adults only tag to it. There were no village of beginning’s or whatever they were called, Digimon here actually had _‘gasp’_ sex and carried young.

His very first partner in this world had explained it to him, the Agnimon was a wonderful mon, and both had been shocked that they could crossbreed. Harry only carried for five months, and gave birth to a flamon that was baby sized, apparently when crossbred the resulting baby might evolve different as Flamon was now five years old and was looking that age too.

Mind you, Angemon wasn’t going to get Harry pregnant, as he was already a month along with his forth child.

Baalmon had been interesting, and neither knew way the baby would be born as Harry knew the second child had been an egg born.

Laying an egg was hell.

And he hoped to never have another egg laying.

His second child was born from Cerberumon, and both had done it during a drunken dare.. and the Digimon did knot.

Dorumon was such a cute fuzzy baby, hatching at rookie level and aging at a human rate.

Angemon finally allowed him to rest, running a hand on the cum swollen belly and sighed.

“Maybe one day you’ll carry my child,” he said.

“Well, not like there is anything keeping me from getting pregnant. Non of the suppressors Digimon use work on me, as Dorumons birth proves,” Harry smirked.

“You said your body is ready three months after you give birth, at least what the scans say?” he asked curious.

“At least give me six months before you all jump me hon, don’t forget that I might end up breastfeeding like I did Flamon. Another pregnancy dries me right out,” Harry said grumpily, thankfully only Flamon had needed to be breastfed... so far.

“Oh... I’ll have you sooner or later little one, as long as your in the Digital world you won’t age. And no one will ever give you out,” Angemon said almost as wickedly as his viral counterparts.

Harry didn’t get to say anything else, as his partner got back to work.

 

END


End file.
